System memory bandwidth is one of the key limitations of high performance computing. System memory bandwidth includes the bandwidth of transmission lines between a processor and memory devices, such as DRAMs. Total memory bandwidth can be increased by increasing the per link data rate of the transmission lines. However, bandwidth limitations in each link should be compensated to enable high speed signaling. This can be done by using a linear equalizer (LEQ) to receive the signals. An LEQ adds a filter that ideally has the inverse characteristics of the transmission line to extend the frequency range with the flat frequency response and thereby increase the overall bandwidth.
Traditional LEQs incorporate amplifiers with loading characteristics which degenerate the gain at low frequencies or boost it at high frequencies for obtaining peaking at the desired Nyquist frequency. Unfortunately, these schemes are power hungry as well as not very effective at very high data rates.